


offered hands

by 9thdoor



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hands, Just Drabble, Vague, written for an english assignment so i never use their names sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9thdoor/pseuds/9thdoor
Summary: Kano doesn't want this, a substitute family, a substitute life. But maybe, Ayano can change his mind.
(written for a school assignment on hands and character. purposefully vague and without names. didn't include seto and kido because it's hard to use so many pronouns, but they're there, just not mentioned. really just posting this for the sake of posting something gdi)





	offered hands

His small hands bunched into fists and he refused to meet her eyes. Soothing words from the adults did nothing to soften his position and he felt his fingers tingle slightly from how tightly he was clenching them. Eventually, he knew they would stop trying so hard to make him accept it. For now, though, they tried to take his single suitcase and move it to what would be his room. His protest led to a quick surrender, their soft, too-busy hands backing away. The suitcase’s cheap plastic handle stuck to his hand. Nerves? No, no. He would swear over and over that he wasn’t nervous, but still, his palms sweat. 

They went through the whole process, showing him the house, showing him his room and the whole time the adults smiled, or crouched, or asked if he needed anything — Water? Help with the suitcase? A hug? Ridiculous, kind of— while the girl tried her best to not be in his way, to give genuine smiles while the adults seemed to do something more along the lines of baring their teeth. But he didn’t let himself look at her for too long, kept his eyes on the ground until the three of them filed out to let him “get settled” into his room. Left alone, his fists finally loosened from the suitcase. He laid on the bed, curling up and not bothering to take off his shoes. The ceilings in their house tended to feel closer when lying down. “It’s not just our house anymore,” the mom,  _ his _ mom, had smiled, “it’s your house too.”

He wasn’t sure how long had passed when he heard a soft knock at the door. It was the girl — his sister. She spoke softly, talking of a board game and fun and togetherness. He sat up to listen, feigning ignorance of how hard he’d tried to ignore her before. Her hand reached out, the curl of her fingers carrying to her lips as she smiled an invitation. “So?” the tilt of her head seemed to say, all too patiently. Their hands folded together and he took the risk of a small smile. She pretended not to see


End file.
